


You Brought Me To Bed (Now Do Something About It)

by TheYaoiChick



Series: Tumblr Inspired [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: It's been a month since Arthur had been home. Can you blame him if his mind went directly to sex after Arthur threw him on the bed?





	You Brought Me To Bed (Now Do Something About It)

Merlin couldn’t be more content if he tried. Nice warm pajamas, thick blanket, warm hot chocolate to warm him from the chill of being out in the snow, and a nice new _thick_ book. He’s been waiting for this one to be released for _months_ and went to three different bookshops to request it be placed on hold for him, just to be on the safe side and to see which one got it sooner.

  
The only snag was Arthur wasn’t going to be home for another two hours. Some sudden meeting with his father, which of course meant he was bound to be in a horrible mood when he got home. Which meant Merlin’s plans of _catching up_ after he’d been away on a business trip for the last month were going to be placed on hold a little while longer.

  
Oh well. At least he’s home, and will still be in the same bed, which is a relief seeing as Merlin hadn’t gotten a restful nights sleep since he’s left. He’s gotten _way_ to used to cuddling up to Arthur in the night, and waking up trapped in his arms. Now, it just feels so _alien_ to sleep on his own.

  
But, seeing as now that’s over he’s going to enjoy the little peace he’s got until Arthur gets home and they go to bed, and get as far into this book as possible.

  
Just when he’s gotten to the part where the alien is about to lay eggs into the supreme hive incubator and the heroes were planning on stealing the bee queens eggs and place them with the others to make them fight each other so they could escape, he feels arms sliding under his legs and around his back and before he can lift his head he’s being lifted!

  
“Hello honey, so nice of you to notice I’m home,” Arthur says.

  
“Arthur? What are you doing here? You said you had some meeting with your dad that was supposed to last til seven!” Merlin said as he wiggled to be let down.

  
“It’s nine,” Arthur deadpanned as he ignored his wiggling and began to walk towards the door.

  
“What? No it’s not it’s... wait a minute put me down! I can walk just fine Arthur and you’re going to end up dropping me, don’t you **dare** even _think_ about trying to carry me up those stairs do you hear me?” Merlin asked as he began whacking his chest with his book. He’d go for the head... but then he really _would_ drop him.

  
“Keep that up and I will end up dropping you, hold still!” Arthur said adjusting his grip before tightening it. Honestly, it’s like a married an eel instead of a person!

  
“I wouldn’t have to hold still if you didn’t just decide to do the Tarazan routine and grasp people bridal style with no warning!” Merlin argued.

“Honestly, we’re almost at our bedroom so just hush would you? Spontaneity is useless on you,” Arthur murmured.

  
Arthur walks into their room, hip checks the door close and throws Merlin on to the bed. As he crawls up and over him, hand creeping into Merlin’s shirt he thinks,

  
“_Looks like I wasn’t the only one who was looking forward to catching up for the last month. He still didn’t have to carry me up here but... Since I’m getting sex out of it I’ll let it go, just this once._”

  
“The whole time I was away all I could think about was one thing,” Arthur whispered huskily into his ear as he brushed over one of his nipples. Merlin’s breath hitched and tried to say he thought about it too before Arthur pinched his nipple roughly and growled,

  
“Touch my goddamn Tim Tams again and I’m throwing you out the window next time.”

  
Merlin blinked, completely thrown off. What the hell do crackers have to do with anything?

  
“What? Just... What? What the hell are you talking about?” Merlin asked.

  
“My Tim Tams! You know they’re my comfort food! I was looking forward to them after that hell of a trip, and then that meeting with my father! But what do I see when I get home? Nothing! Cause you’ve eaten them all! You didn’t even bother to buy more!” Arthur glared as he sat up and crossed his arms. Normally Merlin would think that pout was adorable but he’s too confused and sexually frustrated to appreciate it.

  
“So... Let me get this straight. You brought me all the way up here to bitch that I ate your crackers? You thought about crackers instead of the sex we weren’t having? What the hell Arthur?”

  
“I thought about that too! Just... not quite as much as I wanted the crackers. No no wait! Before you get upset I admit I mostly missed you at night, I... Well I can’t seem to sleep well without holding you, which by the way is completely your fault. The awful sleep is part of the reason the trip was a disaster,” Arthur said running his fingers through his hair.

  
“Oh. Well, I know what you mean by that at least. I could hardly sleep either,” Merlin said with a gentle smile as he sat up to wrap his arms around Arthur’s neck.

  
“Well that’s one thing that’ll be solved tonight,” Arthur said as he leaned forward to kiss him chastely.

  
“Mmhm. More than one problem can be solved tonight if you know what I mean,” Merlin grinned as he tugged Arthur towards him as he leaned back to lay back again.

“You’re right, there’s still time!” Arthur pulled Merlin’s arms from his neck and moved to get out of the bed. Merlin blinked again in shock before moving to grab him.

  
“Get back here you bloody tease! So if I can’t have your precious crackers, can I have you instead?” Merlin asked as he began to pull him back down to the bed.

  
“Hm, I’m not so sure you deserve it. Besides, I have to get to the store before they close if I want any Tim Tams,” Arthur smirked.

  
“Oh really? So... You don’t want me to suck your brains out, then ride ride you nice and slow until you can’t take it anymore? Get rid of _all_ that tension that’s been building after such a long day. A long month really. You sure you don’t want that instead of _crackers_,” Merlin drawled out, rubbing his chest and sliding his thigh between Arthur’s legs and _pressing_.

  
Arthur moaned and thrusted up to meet it and groaned, “You have some nerve calling me a tease.”

  
Merlin kissed down his neck, teasing the skin between his teeth every so often and replied huskily, “It’s not teasing if you plan to follow through.”

  
Arthur let out a bark of a laugh before flipping them over to straddle him. He smirked and said,

  
“Then you’d best make it the best shag I’ve ever had. I am losing my crackers over this so it best be worth it.”

  
Merlin narrowed his eyes. By time he’s done with him, Arthur won’t even remember what a Tin Tam _is_. He’ll make damn sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from this [Generator](https://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator)
>
>> Person A is reading a book on the couch and Person B comes over and carries them bridal style. A immediately protests and whacks B with the book, demanding what the hell they’re doing but B ignores them and carries A up to their bedroom and throws them onto the bed. A is hella flustered and asks softly what’s happening. B climbs onto the bed and let’s one hand slide under A’s shirt and leans into their ear. A shivers as B sighs into their ear and in a really husky and low voice B says,“Touch my goddamn Tim Tams again and I’m throwing you out the window next time.” Bonus: When B tries leaving, A grabs them and says,“Well if I can’t have your goddamn crackers can I at least have you?”
> 
> Comments are the motivation for a writer's soul, no matter how small~


End file.
